List of towns in Virginia
This is a complete list of towns in the Commonwealth of Virginia in the United States. An incorporated town in Virginia is the equivalent of a city in most other states, e.g. a municipality which is part of a county. Incorporated cities in Virginia are independent jurisdictions and separate from any county they are near or even within. As of|2005, there are 190 incorporated towns, some of which are as large as independent cities, but are not incorporated as cities and are therefore situated within a parent county or counties. For a complete list of independent cities, see List of cities in Virginia. For major unincorporated population centers, see List of unincorporated towns in Virginia. A *Abingdon (Washington County) *Accomac (Accomack County) *Alberta (Brunswick County) *Altavista (Campbell County) *Amherst (Amherst County) *Appalachia (Wise County) *Appomattox (Appomattox County) *Ashland (Hanover County) B *Belle Haven (Accomack & Northampton Counties) *Berryville (Clarke County) *Big Stone Gap (Wise County) *Blacksburg (Montgomery County) *Blackstone (Nottoway County) *Bloxom (Accomack County) *Bluefield (Tazewell County) *Boones Mill (Franklin County) *Bowling Green (Caroline County) *Boyce (Clarke County) *Boydton (Mecklenburg County) *Boykins (Southampton County) *Branchville (Southampton County) *Bridgewater (Rockingham County) *Broadway (Rockingham County) *Brodnax (Brunswick & Mecklenburg Counties) *Brookneal (Campbell County) *Buchanan (Botetourt County) *Burkeville (Nottoway County) C *Cape Charles (Northampton County) *Capron (Southampton County) *Cedar Bluff (Tazewell County) *Charlotte Court House (Charlotte County) *Chase City (Mecklenburg County) *Chatham (Pittsylvania County) *Cheriton (Northampton County) *Chilhowie (Smyth County) *Chincoteague (Accomack County) *Christiansburg (Montgomery County) *Claremont (Surry County) *Clarksville (Mecklenburg County) *Cleveland (Russell County) *Clifton (Fairfax County) *Clifton Forge (Alleghany County) (independent city until 2001) *Clinchco (Dickenson County) *Clinchport (Scott County) *Clintwood (Dickenson County) *Coeburn (Wise County) *Colonial Beach (Westmoreland County) *Columbia (Fluvanna County) *Courtland (Southampton County) *Craigsville (Augusta County) *Crewe (Nottoway County) *Culpeper (Culpeper County) D *Damascus (Washington County) *Dayton (Rockingham County) *Dendron (Surry County) *Dillwyn (Buckingham County) *Drakes Branch (Charlotte County) *Dublin (Pulaski County) *Duffield (Scott County) *Dumfries (Prince William County) *Dungannon (Scott County) E *Eastville (Northampton County) *Edinburg (Shenandoah County) *Elkton (Rockingham County) *Exmore (Northampton County) F *Farmville (Prince Edward & Cumberland Counties) *Fincastle (Botetourt County) *Floyd (Floyd County) *Fries (Grayson County) *Front Royal (Warren County) G *Gate City (Scott County) *Glade Spring (Washington County) *Glasgow (Rockbridge County) *Glen Lyn (Giles County) *Gordonsville (Orange & Louisa Counties) *Goshen (Rockbridge County) *Gretna (Pittsylvania County) *Grottoes (Augusta & Rockingham Counties) *Grundy (Buchanan County) H *Halifax (Halifax County) *Hallwood (Accomack County) *Hamilton (Loudoun County) *Haymarket (Prince William County) *Haysi (Dickenson County) *Herndon (Fairfax County) *Hillsboro (Loudoun County) *Hillsville (Carroll County) *Honaker (Russell County) *Hurt (Pittsylvania County) I *Independence (Grayson County) *Iron Gate (Alleghany County) *Irvington (Lancaster County) *Ivor (Southampton County) J *Jarratt (Greensville & Sussex Counties) *Jonesville (Lee County) K *Keller (Accomack County) *Kenbridge (Lunenburg County) *Keysville (Charlotte County) *Kilmarnock (Lancaster & Northumberland Counties) L *La Crosse (Mecklenburg County) *Lawrenceville (Brunswick County) *Lebanon (Russell County) *Leesburg (Loudoun County) *Louisa (Louisa County) *Lovettsville (Loudoun County) *Luray (Page County) M *Madison (Madison County) *Marion (Smyth County) *McKenney (Dinwiddie County) *Melfa (Accomack County) *Middleburg (Loudoun County) *Middletown (Frederick County) *Mineral (Louisa County) *Monterey (Highland County) *Montross (Westmoreland County) *Mount Crawford (Rockingham County) *Mount Jackson (Shenandoah County) N *Narrows (Giles County) *Nassawadox (Northampton County) *New Castle (Craig County) *New Market (Shenandoah County) *Newsoms (Southampton County) *Nickelsville (Scott County) O *Occoquan (Prince William County) *Onancock (Accomack County) *Onley (Accomack County) *Orange (Orange County) P *Painter (Accomack County) *Pamplin City (Appomattox & Prince Edward Counties) *Parksley (Accomack County) *Pearisburg (Giles County) *Pembroke (Giles County) *Pennington Gap (Lee County) *Phenix (Charlotte County) *Pocahontas (Tazewell County) *Port Royal (Caroline County) *Pound (Wise County) *Pulaski (Pulaski County) *Purcellville (Loudoun County) Q *Quantico (Prince William County) R *Remington (Fauquier County) *Rich Creek (Giles County) *Richlands (Tazewell County *Ridgeway (Henry County) *Rocky Mount (Franklin County) *Round Hill (Loudoun County) *Rural Retreat (Wythe County) S *St. Charles (Lee County) *St. Paul (Wise & Russell Counties) *Saltville (Smyth & Washington Counties) *Saxis (Accomack County) *Scottsburg (Halifax County) *Scottsville (Albemarle & Fluvanna Counties) *Shenandoah (Page County) *Smithfield (Isle Of Wight County) *South Boston (Halifax County) (independent city until 1995) *South Hill (Mecklenburg County) *Stanardsville (Greene County) *Stanley (Page County) *Stephens City (Frederick County) *Stony Creek (Sussex County) *Strasburg (Shenandoah County) *Stuart (Patrick County) *Surry (Surry County) T *Tangier (Accomack County) *Tappahannock (Essex County) *Tazewell (Tazewell County) *The Plains (Fauquier County) *Timberville (Rockingham County) *Toms Brook (Shenandoah County) *Troutdale (Grayson County) *Troutville (Botetourt County) U *Urbanna (Middlesex County) V *Victoria (Lunenburg County) *Vienna (Fairfax County) *Vinton (Roanoke County) *Virgilina (Halifax County) W *Wachapreague (Accomack County) *Wakefield (Sussex County) *Warrenton (Fauquier County) *Warsaw (Richmond County) *Washington (Rappahannock County) *Waverly (Sussex County) *Weber City (Scott County) *West Point (King William County) *White Stone (Lancaster County) *Windsor (Isle Of Wight County) *Wise (Wise County) *Woodstock (Shenandoah County) *Wytheville (Wythe County) Note :The towns of Castlewood (Russell County) and Clover (Halifax County) were disincorporated in 1997 and 1998 respectively. External links *List of Virginia's incorporated towns and their parent counties (.pdf file) *List of Virginia counties and their incorporated towns (.pdf file) *Virginia Commission on Local Government Towns Category:Towns in Virginia